The Grand Duchess Rin Romanov
by Blissful Abyss
Summary: What happens when you combine Vocaloid with Anastasia? Some downright crazy story... Rated T just in case of swearing... Again, I was soooo bored!
1. I: The Romanov Curse

**Heeeeyyy, how's it going? We're learning about Russia at school, especially about Tsar Nicholas II (AKA Anastasia's daddy) and I am obviously obsessed with Vocaloid. Let's see what we get when we combine the two :L This is technically the prologue, but ya know, I'm too lazy to give it a title yet. It's also the movie version by Fox, so some of it will have famous movie quotes. This is Sweet Ann, in case you get confused. Enjoy~**

_

* * *

There was a time, not very long ago, where we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces, and grand parties. The year was 1916_. _I, Ann Romanov was so happy. And my son, Leon, was the Tsar of Imperial Russia. We were celebrating three hundred years of our family rule. People were dancing in a bright, dazzling hall. There was laughter, there was talk, and there was joy. I watched from the throne, to see the happiness in the aristocracy and the nobles. He had joined the dancing, although, I must sadly admit, he wasn't as good as he hoped he would be. But he was enjoying himself, and that was all that I wanted. In the midst of the crowd, I saw my youngest granddaughter, my little Rin, waving at me, her little white bow standing out in the crowd. Leon had saw her, and picked her up, spinning on the spot._

_"Oh papa!" Rin laughed. I chuckled to myself softly. No star had burned brighter than my sweet eight year old angel Rin. She ran towards me, a picture of me that she drew, I believe it was a most adorable picture. _

_"Don't leave grand-mama." Rin begged. Rin had begged me not to return to my home to Paris and I couldn't leave her without her thinking that I didn't care for her. So I had a special gift made for her, which would hopefully make the separation easier, for the both of us._

_"Is that for me?" Rin asked, surprised. I laughed and nodded._

_"Is it a jewelry box?" She asked. And I replied that yes, it was indeed a jewelry box. It was small and round, the colours being green and gold, and the key being a circle shape on a chain so that it was indeed a kind of necklace. A very peculiar and wonderful thing, but Rin _was_ to me, a very peculiar and wonderful child!_

_"Look." I said, turning the key inside its lock a few times. After removing the key, the lid opened. Two figurines had appeared, her mother, Lily and Leon, in a waltz pose, turning on the spot, a soft, sweet tune had begun to play. Rin gasped._

_"It plays our lullaby." She exclaimed softly, sitting on my lap._

_"Now you can play it at night, before you go to sleep. And pretend that it's _me _singing." I chuckled. It played for a while, until I started singing to her softly._

_"On the wind, cross the sea. Hear this song and remember..."_

_"Soon you'll be, home with me. Once upon a December..." Rin joined in. I smiled at her. I gave her the necklace._

_"Read what it says." I whispered. Rin squinted at the small key._

_"To...gether...in Paris..." She read aloud. She looked confused for a few minutes. Then the words started to sink in._

_"Really! Oh grand-mama!" Rin said joyfully, wrapping her arms around my neck. I chuckled again at her sweet innocence._

_But we would never be together in Paris._

_For a dark shadow had descended on the house of the Romanov's. His hair was a dark shade of indigo, one eye matched his hair colour, the other concealed by a black eye-patch. He was cloaked in black, a raven upon his shoulder. The raven then flew away, possibly to hide within the shadows of evil that this... this _beast_ had created. His name was Taito. We thought he was a holy man... but we were proved oh so very wrong. He was nothing but a dangerous, power-mad fraud. The lights were gone, the people were scared, one had even fainted. Rin had no idea what was going on. Leon approached Taito quickly and swiftly._

_"How _dare_ you return to the palace?" Leon barked, pointing at Taito darkly. Taito removed his hood, in full view of everyone._

_"Me? But... but I am your confidant!" Taito laughed. Leon glared at him._

_"Confidant? Ha! You are nothing but a traitor. Get out of my sight!" Leon yelled. Taito's eyes darkened._

_"You... you think you can banish _me_? By the unholy powers brimming within me, I shall banish you, with a curse!" Taito said in a loud, calm voice. Many people whispered. Rin gasped and looked at me fearfully._

_"Grand-mama, what's going on?" She whispered. I stroked her hair._

_"He speaks of nonsense. Don't believe him." I said, hoping that he was just speaking nonsense. He pulled out his famous reliquary, a slim tube full of greenish essence, decorated with skulls._

_"Mark my words," yelled Taito to the crowd, then turning to point at Leon. "You, and your family shall die, within the fortnight!" Leon glanced at Lily, then to Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Alexei, and finally, his eyes rested on Rin. She was shaking now, clinging onto my gown desperately._

_"I WILL NOT REST, UNTIL I SEE THE END OF THE ROMANOV LINE, FOREVER!" Taito screamed, lifting his reliquary high above his head. It began to ooze a green smoke, lightning erupted from it, hitting one of the chandeliers. It fell to the floor with an almighty crash, but, no-one was harmed..._

_His hatred for Leon and his family, Taito had gone to extreme lengths: selling his soul for the power to destroy them all. He had loathed them. He had wanted them annihilated. He wanted them erased from the earth._

_From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country was then fanned into a flame, that would surely, soon destroy our lives forever. The revolution broke out, the army were no longer on my son's side. His first priority was to get the children out. Maria was crying, with Olga and Tatiana trying to calm her. Alexei was not to worry about, he was sound asleep in Lily's arms as she carried him._

_"Hurry, children!" Leon yelled. We ran up the corridor, when Rin suddenly stopped._

_"My music box!" She gasped. She turned around and ran back._

_"Rin!" I yelled. But she ignored me. She carried on running, while I ran after her, calling after her to come back. She ran into her play room, and started searching through her doll's house. I closed the door behind me._

_"Rin, you shouldn't-" My words were cut off by a gun blast. My thougth started to race at a panicking pace. What had happened? My son, Leon! And Lily! My dear Olga, Tatiana, Maria! Little Alexei! All I could think was how we were going to die now. I looked around the room; the only way out would be through the door. I felt something pull at my coat sleeve._

_"Hurry, this way! Out the servant quarters." A voice said urgently. I looked down. A boy, with blond hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. I recognised him. He was the kitchen boy. He rushed us towards the opening in the wall. I ushered Rin through. There was a soft, dull thud. The boy gently, but firmly pushed me into the small gap. Rin turned to face the boy._

_"I've dropped my music box!" She exclaimed. The boy smiled at her softly and closed the door in her face. We walked along the dark corridor and arrived... outside, by the icy grass bank. The water had frozen over, I hadn't even realised that it was snowing so heavily. Rin and I rushed along the frozen water. We walked under the bridge, our temporary shield from the snow. We were out in the snow, when I heard the sound of a something falling. Taito had jumped from the brige. Rin had fallen over, Taito keeping a firm grip on her ankle. Rin screamed._

_"Let her go!" I shrieked, grabbing Rin's arms. Taito smiled sinisterly whist laughing, tightening his grip._

_"Let me go, please!" Rin cried._

_"You'll never escape me child, never!" He cackled. Suddenly, the ice beneath him began to crack. His face had lost its dark calmness, and was soon replaced with a sense of panic. Rin was able to twist her foot out of his grip. We ran across the ice, and soon, we were able to reach the train station. I boarded the train, two men supporting me on. The train started gathering speed... but Rin hadn't boarded. She was running, her arm outstretched._

_"Grand-mama!" She wept. I reached my arm out to her, and grabbed her hand. She grabbed hold with both hands._

_"Don't worry Rin! Just hold onto my hand!" I yelled. She looked at me, tears welling up in her eyes._

_"Don't let go, grand-mama." Rin pleaded. Her hand was starting to slip from mine, no matter how hard I held onto it. Her hand slipped from mine. For me, it wasn't real: her falling back, her screams, her head hitting the railway track._

_"RIN!" I screamed. I needed to get to her! She was hurt! She wasn't moving! ... But it was too late. The train turned around the bend, the swarm of people were now rushing around. I lost sight of her._

_So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been, was now gone forever. And my darling Rin, my beloved granddaughter... I never saw her again_


	2. II: The Rumour, The Legend, The Mystery

We start in the year 1926 in St. Petersburg, the town's people rushing around the town square, travelling to their workplace in the factories. St. Petersburg was once a very exciting, beautiful town... but now, it's a run down, gloomy, bleak world drenched of its colour. In one factory, two women are gossiping, whilst working on the conveyor belt.

"Well, what do you think? D'ya thinks it's true?" asked one of the women, her hair bright gold in a long side ponytail.

"Neru, don't make me laugh. The whole family were killed. How could _one_ brat escape?" snapped the other girl, her hair was short and bright green.

"Calm down Gumi, I was jus' wondering is all..." mumbled Neru. Gumi looked at her companion exasperatedly.

"Well there's no point. If that girl _did_ survive, and I'm pretty sure she didn't survive something like that, she would've told someone, wouldn't she?" said Gumi, trying to keep her cool.

"But-"

"_Akita! Megpoid! Get back to work!_" yelled a patroller. The two women said nothing more.

In the town square, people are ecstatic. Not because they aren't working that day, oh no. It was something even better. They crowded around a kiosk stand, looking at a tall, fat man behind the counter. His hair was a greying dark brown; his eyes were pale and beady.

"Oh yes, it's true. The tsar may have been killed, but they only had _four_ of the children. The fifth is still alive, one of the daughters I think." said the man softly, so that a patrolling officer couldn't hear.

"Which one is it? Olga? Maria? Tatiana?" asked a beggar's woman. The man shook his head.

"The youngest daughter, I heard them say." He replied. Many people looked surprised.

_"Rin?"_ asked an old man. The man behind the kiosk nodded. Outside the crowd appeared a tall man, with bright blue hair and matching eyes, wearing a dark grey suit. 'Why are they talking about that Rin girl?' he thought to himself, keeping a distance so that he didn't attract any attention to himself.

"Eye witnesses _swore_ that they didn't see her at the palace. The Dowager Empress is willing to pay a very good sum for her return. Ten million rubles, I believe it was..." added the kiosk man slyly. The blue haired man could've sworn that his hearing was acting that man just say _ten million rubles?_ The crowd was ecstatic.

"Don't repeat this to _anyone_." hissed the man kiosk man, and with that he closed it up. The blue haired man rushed off from the dissolving crowd. He dodged people as he made his way towards a building. He reached the door, and a flap opened up.

"_Romanov_." whispered the blue haired man. The door opened, and the blue-haired man entered the building. He walked through the building and reached the back door. He opened the door. This was where the magic _really_ happened, the illegal markets, the 'entertainment'. The man made his way through the crowd, and past some belly dancers. He reached a giant building, and climbed its marble steps. He reached the top of the stairs, and looked at the markets in the building. 'Where _is_ he?' he thought to himself desperately. He heard someone whistle a very familiar whistle.

_"Kaito!"_ a voice hissed. The blue haired man turned his head. Another man, roughly eighteen, was leaning against a pillar. His hair was blonde and in a small ponytail with turquoise eyes, he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a muddy brown waist coat with matching trousers and shoes, a baker's hat on his head.

"Len, you won't believe what I heard in the town!" said Kaito. And he told him about the reward money for returning the supposed surviving Romanov to the Dowager Empress. At the end of Kaito's story, Len was smiling.

"This is _perfect_. I heard this a few days back. And now you've just confirmed the price for me. Come on." said Len softly. They walked past market stalls. Len spotted a man showing him a painting of the late Tsar.

"It's a Romanov, I swear!" said the man with the painting. Len declined, although it he knew it _was _the Tsar's portrait. He found Kaito looking at some pyjamas with interest, whilst a young woman was describing them. Len couldn't catch what she said, but Kaito looked pretty interested. Len grabbed Kaito's arm and dragged him off. They were stopped by a man wearing a baker's hat like Len, with a kind of blanket of fur.

"You like? It's lined with real fur." said the man. It looked familiar to Len. 'It could be worth a fortune if it belonged to Rin.' Len thought to himself. He bought it for a ruble. They reached the back door, which was always locked. Len brought out a key, looked both ways and unlocked the door. He ushered Kaito inside, went inside after him and locked the door behind him. They started walking up a spiral staircase.

"Well Len, I've booked the theatre." said Kaito. Len smiled and patted Kaito on the back.

"Everything's going according to plan, Kaito. All we need _now_ is the girl. Just imagine Kaito," said Len, reaching the top floor, which was full of unusual shaped objects, like teapots, plates and even cutlery. "No more forging papers. No more stolen goods!" Len finished. He opened a suitcase, stuffing it with some clothes and other essentials. After packing, he went to the shelves and grabbed a small, circular object of green and gold: Rin's music box. He smiled at it, and then stuffed it in his pocket. He faced Kaito, who had just finished packing himself. Len flung an arm around Kaito's neck.

"We'll have three tickets out of here: one for you, one for me, and one for Rin!" exclaimed Len. Len rushed towards the window and looked down on the busy town square below.

"We'll find the girl to play the part. Teach her what to say, dress her up a bit, and take her to Paris. Imagine the reward Kaito! No more living in debt, no more run down living. We'll be rich! We'll go down in history man, the greatest con men in history!" said Len, eyes glittering. Kaito smiled.

"Let's go for it." said Kaito excitedly. It was the response Len was looking for. He jumped on the edge of the railing of the balcony, Kaito following him. They glanced at each briefly with a grin on their face. They jumped. They slid down the roof, laughing joyfully. Len stopped himself just as he reached the edge of the roof, and found the ladder. He climbed down it and waited for Kaito. A few minutes later, they rushed towards a moving tram cart and boarded it, heading towards the theatre.


	3. III: A Simple Sign From God

**Hello again! I ain't done this in ages! Well, here's the third chapter. A lot more longer than the last chapter, and hopefully more... err, 'appealing' to you guys? I hope you like it!**

* * *

**III: A Simple Sign From God**

The snow was falling steadily. A large building stood in the clearing, bearing the sign _ORPHANAGE_. Children were pressed against the windows, some were waving, and some were actually banging on the window. Walking away from the building were two people. The first who was closest towards the iron gates was an old lady; her hair was almost as white as the snow, her eyes were so dark that they looked black.

"Now, I've got you a job in a fishmonger's factory. You keep going straight until you reach a fork in the road. Go left-"

"Bye you guys~! I'll miss you~!" A girl called, waving to the children who were still in the building. She was taller than the old lady, with short blonde hair and azure eyes that shone like diamonds. She wore her usual white bow on her head. She wore a brown tattered dress with a dark green overcoat and a long yellow scarf. She was good few feet away from the old lady, which annoyed her greatly.

"Riana, are you even listening to me?" The old lady hissed. Riana looked at the old lady with a bored look.

"I'm listening, I'm listening..." Riana muttered. The old lady grabbed Riana's scarf and dragged her towards the gates, irritated. This girl was just as ignorant as usual, acting like she was so high and mighty. She remembered when the Romanov family were killed and the Tsarist reign was over, when a miller came rushing in the orphanage grounds yelling at the top of his voice with Riana in his arms, who was bruised and covered in cuts and grazes. She was unconscious for a few days, and when she woke up she said that couldn't even remember her own name. So the old woman named her Riana.

"You… you have been a thorn in my side ever since you've came here," grumbled the old lady, as Riana was still shouting "Bye you guys, hope to see you again!" to the other orphans, "acting as if you were the queen of Sheba instead of the nameless, no account you are!" The old lady released Riana, who was looking at her with a bored gaze. Even though she was eighteen, she always found it annoying how the old bat kept treating her as if she was still eight years old. The old lady reached the gates and started to unlock them.

"For the past ten years, I've fed you, I've clothed you, I've-" hissed the old lady angrily in fury.

"You've kept a roof over my head." Riana added in a monotone voice. The old lady stopped to glare at Riana, then dropped the lock onto the floor, and swung the gate open.

"How is it, you don't have a clue, of who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all of that, huh?" The old lady asked. Riana shrugged her shoulders. _It's probably because you keep _nagging _me all the time, _Riana thought. But she _did _have a clue to who she was. Well not a definite clue, but it was _something_. It was a small circle on a chain that she wore as a necklace. It was a turquoise colour, with the words _Together in Paris_ written around the edge. She had it since she arrived at the orphanage.

"But I do have a clue to who I am -" Riana said, pointing to her necklace. The old lady grabbed the pendant and yanked Riana's head down so that she was the same level as her.

"Ha! I know why you're going to say: _Together in Paris_." The old lady said in a mocking tone. Riana snatched her pendant off of the old coot. The old lady laughed,

"So, you want to go to France to find your family, huh?" She asked, amusing Riana. Riana nodded excitedly.

"Little Riana," said the old lady, grabbing Rin's scarf, "We have our place in life. In life and in line, and be grateful too." The old lady snarled. She threw Riana out of the grounds. Riana landed on the snowy floor on her stomach. She scrambled onto her feet just as the old coot swung the gates shut.

"_Together in Paris!_" The old lady cackled as she locked the gate. Riana glared at the old lady as she shuffled towards the orphanage as she said, "Be grateful child!" Riana turned away from the orphanage, and started to walk down the path that the old lady told her to follow. It was probably an hour or so when she reached the fork in the road. Riana was bitter, the old bat throwing her out like trash. How stupid!

"_Be grateful Riana_… I am grateful: _grateful to get away_!" Riana yelled behind her, as if she was talking to that witch. _Go left, that's what she said, _Riana thought to herself, sitting on a bolder that was in front of a signpost.

"Humph, I know what's to the left: I'll be Riana the orphan forever…" Riana said softly, fingering her necklace. She looked at the signpost. There were two signs, one pointing to the left, and the other to the right. The left sigh said _Fishmonger's Factory – 2 miles._ The other sign said _St. Petersburg – 7 miles._

"But, if I go right, maybe I'll find my family!" Riana said, bouncing onto her feet. The thought of having a family, a real home! It was Riana's only wish. She could remember clearly how for her first birthday (she couldn't remember her birthday, so she said her birthday was the day she arrived at the orphanage), she wished for her family to find her. They never came of course, but Riana never really gave up on the wish.

"Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me, even if it was a little bit…" Riana muttered. She shook her head. The thought of finding her family by herself was just so ridiculous. Those ambitions were too high, even for her.

"What am I talking about? _Me_, go to _Paris_?" Riana chuckled. She looked up at the sky. The snow had lightened up a little bit.

"God, if you can hear me, what should I do? Give me a sign… a hint… anything!" Riana exclaimed, plonking herself on the bolder again. Unaware to Riana, the snow on the ground started to quiver slightly. And from the snow popped up a little white puppy with pale icy blue eyes, panting and wagging its tail frantically. The puppy took a look at Riana's scarf, and yanked it from her neck. Riana looked down at the puppy and smiled.

"Hey! Hey, I don't have to play, OK? I'm waiting for a sign." Riana said sternly, crossing her arms. The dog yapped joyfully, and ran behind her. The dog was starting to annoy Riana. She reached out for her scarf, but just missed it by an inch. She lunged again, and had grabbed the scarf successfully. The dog was tugging at the scarf hard.

"You best gimme my scarf back to me, you little-!" Riana growled. The dog gave a powerful tug of the scarf, knocking Riana over onto the ground head first into the snow. Riana looked up at the dog darkly, who was now sitting on the path to St. Petersburg.

"Oh great, a dog wants me to go to St. Petersburg." Riana grumbled, getting onto her knees. The dog barked playfully again. Riana looked at dog, when suddenly, she realised something. She smiled at the puppy.

"OK little guy, I guess I can take a hint." Riana mused, standing up. She walked towards the dog, which placed her scarf on the ground gently. She picked up her scarf, wrapped it round her neck, and stood up._ I guess this is my path, for now, _Riana thought to herself. She followed the dog as it bounded down the path.

After a while, they passed a small cottage. There were two children playing with each other as their parents were watching them, a boy and a girl. Riana watched as the puppy decided it'd be fun to join in with them. But when Riana went to retrieve the puppy, she got caught up with the moment. It lasted for half an hour. She waved the children goodbye as they and their parents waved Riana off. As she was walking, Riana thought if she had any brothers or sisters. _I must have had a family once, a home, someone who loved me_, Rin thought. But she wasn't going to let that get her down, she saw God damn sure of it! As the Sun began to set, and Riana's feet were screaming in pain, she looked up. There she saw a beautiful palace of vibrant colours. She was so happy that she whooped for joy, and scooped up the puppy in her arms and hugged it tightly.

The journey to find her home had now began.


End file.
